


不純潔之章（潤二篇）

by crystal1980s



Series: 不純潔之章 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal1980s/pseuds/crystal1980s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>從FC2搬舊文過來，以前的Blog被鎖了></p>
            </blockquote>





	不純潔之章（潤二篇）

「好！今天到這邊，各位辛苦了。」聽到導播這句話，嵐五人全都放鬆了下來，一起回到休息室去整理東西。 

「我先走囉，下星期見，拜拜！釣魚釣魚～」大野智用著跟節目錄影完全不同的高漲情緒，一邊拿著小包包，一邊用著與高漲情緒相反的緩慢步伐走出休息室，整個人被粉紅色的魚…不，花瓣包圍著。 

「這情緒完全搞錯了吧！對了，最近都沒一起吃飯，附近有家餐廳不錯，去吃個飯順便喝一杯吧？」  
「咦？潤要請客嗎？我去，我去喔！」舉起左手擺啊擺，二宮和也用撒嬌的小狗眼閃亮亮的望著松本潤。  
「喂喂，人家沒這麼說過吧！我今晚還要錄News，這次先Pass，拜拜啦！」  
「AIBA一起去嗎？」松本潤直接無視小狗光波，想拉相葉雅紀一起去，免得到時真的變成自己請客。  
「可是媽媽剛剛發簡訊來叫我回家吃飯耶…」雖然已經沒有了在錄影中跟媽媽講電話的習慣，但仍然是媽媽的好兒子啊！於是眼前只剩下兩人… 

「Ne～潤不是說要去吃飯嗎(心)？」  
「是啊(抖)…」  
「請客嗎(燦笑)？」  
「僅此一次(青筋)！」 

三小時後  
「搞什麼，居然就這樣給我醉了！」看到二宮和也多年來一點長進都沒有的酒量，松本潤開始有點後悔只有兩人去吃飯，好歹多個相葉雅紀的話，可以把醉狗丟給笨兔子帶回家。  
「潤kun～Nino想睡覺囉～(笑)」喝醉的二宮和也，耍賴指數激升。  
「=”=|||」松本潤無奈的評估目前的情勢，看來今晚要暫時收留醉狗了，反正嵐結成到現在，又不是沒有大家一起睡在一張床過，縱使不甘願，也還是只能溫柔的照顧大家呀… 

一個小時後　松本潤家  
「不要亂動！我要幫你脫襪子！」今天的松本潤異常的手忙腳亂。  
「嘻！潤kun好溫柔喔～真害羞(笑)！」二宮和也笑嘻嘻的用一隻手勾住松本潤的脖子，另一隻手掩著小嘴裝害羞。  
「你害羞個屁啊！快點去沖澡，這件浴袍拿去換！」真是超不爽的…  
「潤kun常常生氣不好喔，這樣好像叛逆期的小孩耶～誒？沒有內褲可以換？」  
「我的內褲不外借(Orz)…」松本潤心想，二宮家的和也君今天真的是醉翻了。 

　　折騰了一番，二宮和也乖乖的洗好澡，也安份的躺到床上睡覺。松本潤這才去洗澡，處理好自己的事情，換上睡衣來到平時只有自己一個人睡的雙人床，不過今天看來倒是相當熱鬧。 

「能睡我的床，你也是第一人啊…真沒想到第一個跟我共享這張床的生物居然是公的…」松本潤從牙縫裡恨恨的擠出這幾句話之後，也躺到了床上。 

　　感覺到旁邊有股溫暖的熱源靠近，連睡著都想貪便宜的二宮和也，往松本潤的方向緩緩的蠕動過去。原本背對著二宮和也的松本潤，感受到了共枕的人不安分的躁動，難道是被吵醒了？想翻身確認，而二宮和也小小的身體此時正好縮進了松本潤的懷裡。 

「嗯…」找到了舒適溫暖的臥位，二宮和也輕輕的發出一聲滿足的咕噥，熟睡的臉龐上還掛著一個淺淺的微笑。  
『喂喂…我要怎麼睡啊？』看著眼前的情況，松本潤無奈的想著，不過眼前的純真睡顏和對自己的依附，先前的怒氣著實澆熄了不少。  
『平常也是很可愛沒有錯，不過還沒有這麼仔細的看過他呢...真可愛...』原本充滿英氣的濃眉，逐漸的柔和起來。 

　　眼前人緊貼著自己的胸口，衣角還被一隻小手抓住，呈現一個完全無法動彈的姿勢。正當松本潤企圖趕快習慣這個不甚舒服的睡姿時，二宮和也下個舉動讓平時沉著冷靜的松本大爺嚇出一身冷汗。 

　　睡夢中的二宮和也似乎是以為自己抱著的是平常睡習慣的棉被，一個勁兒的往松本潤身上磨蹭。輔助著自己往熱源更加貼近的雙腿，在摩擦著床鋪的同時，也不時的刺激著松本潤的下身。 

「唔！」松本潤無法忍住這聲悶哼，被自己相處多年的團員這樣的刺激著，雖然心理有一絲絲的羞愧之心，生理上卻相當歡迎這樣突如其來碰觸。這樣斷斷續續的輕觸，更加深了誘惑力。  
『這小子到底有沒有睡著啊？』看到睡著的二宮和也嘴角勾著孩子氣的淺笑，松本潤疑惑著他到底是不是又在執行什麼整人技倆。  
「喂！你要是再不停下來，我就當你真的是在誘惑我囉！」出聲想制止眼前人這個令人搞不清楚狀況的惡作劇。 

　　忽然二宮和也的右手舉了起來，松本潤以為他是要起來跟自己笑嘻嘻的道歉；但二宮和也只是抓了抓脖子，手又收回去，繼續抓著松本潤的衣角。就在剛剛抓脖子的時候，棉質的衣領被翻了開來，露出細細的頸項。松本潤不由自主的沿著領口望進去，鮮少曬到太陽的白皙胸膛隨著呼吸而上下起伏著，胸前的粉嫩處被有心人的注視下，染上一股情色。 

「睡著了還是個搗蛋鬼呀…」似乎是決定了甚麼的松本潤，勾起危險的嘴角，將唇貼在二宮和也的耳朵上，像是要盡到告知的責任般輕輕訴說著… 

「那可怪不了我囉，呵。」 

　　一旦決定了就會很有行動力，松本潤馬上將原本側睡的二宮和也，以不吵醒他的力度讓他仰臥在床中央，而自己則是居高臨下以灼熱的視線品嘗著眼前毫無防備的身軀。雖然是處於熟睡的狀態，平時精明滑頭的二宮和也似乎是感受到危機，將雙手放到胸前抓著自己的衣服，企圖抵擋這股不懷好意的寒。 

　　散亂在枕頭上的黑髮，酒精催化出來的酡紅臉龐，被唾沫濡濕的粉唇，這樣的二宮和也比在舞台上更加性感。松本潤已無法有更多的思考力，只能以自己飽滿的紅唇緊緊攫住眼前微啟的邀請。 

　　原本紅舌僅是溫柔的舔舐著貝齒，但聽到二宮和也怕癢的模糊呻吟後，就像遇到氫氣的火焰，僅剩的自制力在爆炸中粉碎。靈舌馬上侵入口中，緊緊捲住那溫潤的柔軟，細長的手指亦攀上二宮和也滑嫩的鎖骨。 

　　熟睡的二宮和也被吻得快要不能呼吸，原本護在胸前的雙手，現在抵在松本潤的胸口，希望推開那個打擾自己睡眠的不明物體。雙眼緩緩的睜開，卻因無法對焦，僅能無助的一眨一眨。將如此美色盡收眼底的松本潤，在二宮和也對環境恢復反應力之前，趁隙把浴袍上的帶子解開，並將那雙小手以單手固定在頭頂。 

「誒！？」這會兒二宮和也總算比較醒了，但是對於現在到底是甚麼情況，還是完全搞不清楚。  
「你醒了呀？」松本潤笑得一副人畜無害的樣子，雖是如此，二宮和也還是雞皮疙瘩全都爬起來，一股毛骨悚然的感覺。  
「請‧問‧什‧麼‧事？」下意識覺得自己似乎惹到這位大爺了，不知不覺的用起了敬語，可是到底誰能來告訴他現在是什麼情況呀！？  
「阿咧？你感覺不出來現在發生什麼事嗎？或是要發生什麼事…」訝異著平時聰明如他的二宮和也，居然會對現下漂浮在兩人間的淫靡氣息無視的這麼徹底。  
「我只覺得…有點涼…哈哈…」的確是有點涼，畢竟衣服現在是有穿等於沒穿。不過在雙手被人箝制，腰部以下都被人壓著的情況下，自己還能笑著打哈哈，二宮和也不得佩服自己，怎麼還能這麼鎮定啊？ 

「如果要說清楚，好像有點困難…」沒有打算浪費時間在對話上，松本潤低頭咬住那引誘自己許久的乳尖。  
「痛！啊…不…嗯…」經由痛楚洗禮過的乳蕊變得更加敏感，當啃咬變成吸吮時，一股陌生的情慾從胸前蔓延至全身，在喉頭化成一絲歡愉的呻吟。 

　　看到朱唇微啟，聽到流洩的輕聲吟哦，松本潤本能的吻住那平時伶俐的小嘴。和松本潤共演過的女優們說得果然沒錯，他的確是一個Kiss好手。在這方面向來處於被動的二宮和也，自然被這個吻奪去全副心神，完全無法反抗，也忘了該怎麼反抗。 

「喜歡嗎？」松本潤特有的鼻音，此刻性感無比，有著誘人一同墮落的魔力。  
「嗯…」二宮和也在無法判斷對錯的情況下，乖巧的點頭，並主動將手環住松本潤的脖子，抬起上身，希望回到那個醉人的吻中。 

　　如此赤裸的邀請，豈有不接受的道理？更何況身下人兒是如此的秀色可餐。嘴唇來到二宮和也的左耳，以舌輕輕描繪著耳廓的型狀，手指順著耳際一路下滑，來到鎖骨，然後撫過胸前的突起，最後停留在雙腿間。 

　　彼此感受到彼此的慾望，忘了對方是與自己相處多年的Member，忘了對方是不是有愛著哪個誰，忘了對方跟自己一樣是男性，現在只想用情慾填滿心中的渴望，就算犯錯了…也沒關係… 

　　纖細的手指與主人一樣帶著S的基因，壞心的壓住上方的開口，卻又不斷的給予刺激，讓人兒的熱度不斷的攀升，卻苦無宣洩之處。二宮和也快要被這股熱浪逼瘋，慾望在身體四處流竄，肌膚上的每個細胞似乎都在躍動著，敏感得似乎能感受到周圍每一分子氣體的流動。 

「啊…放手啊…」二宮和也忍無可忍的扭動著身體的同時，不經意的膚觸更加深彼此對情慾的渴望。 

　　惡作劇似的手終於鬆開了箝制，身體內的那股熱情隨之釋放在松本潤的手中。沾著灼熱液體的手，沿著曲線來到凹陷處，輕輕的摩擦了一陣，感到人兒仍在高潮的餘韻中，冷不防的探入一指。 

「啊！什…麼？」面對突如其來的侵入，二宮和也感到既不習慣也不舒服，剛剛釋放後的睡意全部消失，全身本能的緊繃起來，想反抗那執拗的手指。  
「乖，放鬆…常識我還是有的，呵。」  
「嗚…我不要…」搞不清楚松本潤說的話到底是安撫還是警告，二宮和也雙手慌亂的推拒著壓制者的進攻。  
「噓…深呼吸，對，慢慢放鬆，做得很好。」面對不知所措的人兒，松本潤放軟了聲線，似水柔情的望進褐眼，輕聲的引導著二宮和也放鬆身體。 

　　受到鼓勵的二宮和也，慢慢的放鬆緊繃的身體，心也跟著安定。知道這是準備好的訊息，松本潤將手指抽出，正當二宮和也因此想喘口氣放心時，一股無可比擬的痛楚從身後貫穿全身。 

「啊～啊！嗚…不…嗚…」疼痛讓二宮和也尖叫出聲，靈動的雙眼也泛起淚霧。 

　　看到疼得臉色發白的人兒，松本潤不忍的輕輕吻去額上的汗，含住小巧的耳垂，並重新給予身下人已軟去的部位刺激，希望藉由撫觸分散二宮和也的疼痛，不願只顧自己滿足而增加他的痛楚。 

「嗯…啊…潤…」逐漸習慣外物的存在，身下的火也再度被點燃，隨之而起的是從未體驗過的快感。 

　　吟哦將松本潤的理智斷裂，已顧不得激烈的抽動可能帶來的後果，將自己微微抽出後又用力的刺進柔軟的最深處，藉由肉體與肉體間的摩擦給糾纏在一起的人更多的刺激。 

「啊…潤…還要…」被結合的快感衝擊的二宮和也，雙手緊緊攀附在松本潤的背上，細腰狂亂的配合著每一次的插入。聽到這樣的請求，松本潤的呼吸和節奏都失去控制，每次一都更加用力的刺激著人兒的敏感處。 

「啊！呼…」一聲尖叫，二宮和也再次將熱情全數傾出，身後的柔軟一緊，松本潤也將灼熱釋放在二宮和也的體內。 

　　仍然交纏在一起的兩人，呼吸逐漸回穩。雖然已經宣洩過，二宮和也感到松本潤仍緊緊的鎖住自己，嵌在體內的熱度仍未完全消退，更有再次逐漸脹大的趨勢。 

「咦？」不是已經…二宮和也疑惑不已。  
「我還沒這麼快滿足…夜還很長…呵。」還沒有打算就此放過身下的人兒。  
「咦！？我不要了！啊～啊！」 

　　情慾又開始動了起來，呻吟聲斷斷續續的響起，結合處摩擦的潤澤聲為房內更添春色，淫靡的氣息持續加溫… 

 

 

 

「我的媽呀！這什麼夢啊！」從睡夢中驚醒的二宮和也，著實嚇出一身冷汗。  
「有沒有這麼欲求不滿啊…是女優就算了，怎麼是松潤啊= =|||」 

　　這天，二宮和也只能一頭霧水外加心慌慌的起床著裝出門，到了電視台也是偷偷摸摸的進休息室，避免跟夢境裡的人遇到，就連正式錄影時都無法正視松本潤，當與他瞬間對到視線時，便會猛吃螺絲。 

「Nino，你是不是不舒服啊？」松本潤趁著中間休息時慰問了今天頗失常的二宮和也。  
「沒…沒事…昨晚沒睡好…」左想右想，雖然是夢，可是怎麼會覺得自己有股罪惡感？  
「你今天怪透了。」確認不是因為身體不舒服，松本潤講完便繼續準備下半段的錄影工作。 

『唉…怎麼會這樣啊！老天啊…讓我早點收工回家打電動吧…』 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　這…怎麼可能咧？ 

End


End file.
